


Cuffed (Pt. 1)

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to tease your boyfriend Sam with some handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed (Pt. 1)

*Click*

You clamped one end of the handcuffs down around the wrist of your boyfriend, Sam Winchester. He stirred at the feeling of cold metal against his skin, but didn’t wake up until you clamped his other wrist to the bedpost. Unsure of what was happening, he pulled at the cuffs, straining to get free.

“Shh. Don’t worry babe, it’s just me.” You whispered in his ear, kissing his temple softly.

“Babe? What’s going on?” he asked, still sleepy and very confused.

“I thought it was time we tried something…new.” You paused, hoping he would respond well. You had always imagined what it might be like to tie him down and have him your way. You kissed his lips lightly, hoping it would win him over.

“Well,” he replied, sounding more awake every second “I guess it can’t hurt to learn new things.” It was dark, but you could hear the smile in his voice. Deciding that you wanted to be able to see him as you teased him; you flipped on the small bedside lamp. The room filled with a soft yellow glow, the light dancing across Sam’s muscled chest.

You began by lightly kissing his neck, his collarbone, his jaw. He sighed happily, he loved when you kissed him there. Slowly, you moved to his lips where you traced his lips lightly with the tip of your tongue. When he moved his head up to kiss you, you pulled away. He wasn’t going to get the pleasure of satisfying himself quite yet.

“Babe…” he groaned. “Don’t be a tease.” You loved it when he whined like that. Grinning, you pressed your lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip gently. This time, you let his tongue push into your mouth, but only for a second. Moving down his body, you left wet kisses while occasionally peeking up at him through your lashes. His eyes were trained on you and his breathing was becoming erratic as you slowly inched towards his manhood.

You grazed your fingers around the waistband of his boxers. Inching them down, you grinned mischievously. You were going to have him screaming your name by the end of this. Once his boxers were off, you saw that he had already begun to harden under the excitement of the situation. Taking his massive cock into your hand, you slowly pulled at it, rubbing your thumb down the shaft. Sam moaned softly and his cock twitched in your hands. Leaning down, you wrapped your pink lips around it and began to take him completely into your mouth.

You let your tongue dance across his throbbing member. He loved to have his dick sucked and you were an expert at all his sensitive spots. You hummed with his cock in his mouth, making Sam cry out at the vibrations.

“Baby…ungff.” He groaned, unable to finish his sentence. “Feels…so…ahhh!” He gasped as you licked a long, wet strip on the underside of his shaft. Unable to force your head back down with his hands, you pulled your mouth away and Sam whimpered softly. “Please…I need…” he started

“What do you need?” you asked, the lust was heavy in your voice.

“I…I need you. I need to feel you.” You knew exactly what he wanted, but he wasn’t going to get it just yet. You rocked back to your knees and ran a hand across your chest, tweaking your nipples until the were hard. Your fingers trailed to your pussy, already wet with your juices. Watching Sam beg was a bigger turn on than expected.

Thumbing at your clit, you let a moan escape your lips. A finger slipped into your sex, followed by another. Slowly, you pumped your hand in to your pussy.

“Oh, Sam,” you breathed, “I’m so wet, just thinking about you inside me. Your huge cock, pumping into me, faster, faster, faster….ohh!” You increased your speed, fucking yourself furiously until you were just on the edge. You pulled your fingers out and brought them to Sam’s lips. Sam cooperated and began to suck your juices from your fingers.

“You taste so good, y/n.” Sam began to squirm and you knew what he needed. Straddling his hips, you took his cock and lined it up with your pussy. Slowly, you lowered yourself onto him. Inch by inch you took his massive size into your cunt. Despite your desire to ride him hard and fast, you loved seeing him like his. His head tipped back, mouth open but no sound coming out. The teasing was almost too much. Finally, when you had enveloped him completely, you began to rock your hips and grind down against his. Your clit rubbed against his pubic bone sending a warm tingling feeling through your abdomen.

“Shit, y/n. You feel so fucking good. So tight on my cock.” He whispered huskily. Slowly you began to ride his cock and as you did, you saw him pull against the cuffs. He strained, muscles bulging, but not even Sam could get out of this. His chest was covered in a sheen of sweat as he was forced to endure the torture of your slow ride.

“Please…damn, baby…plea-“ his begging was cut short by your lips crushing against his.

“Please, what?” you murmured against his neck.

“F-fuck me…” he replied breathlessly.

“As you wish” you answered with a wink.

Sitting back, you sank down on his dick, burying him inside of you completely. You began to move up and down his shaft, your hands gripping at his hips for balance. Soon, unable to put off your own pleasure anymore, you were fucking him harder than ever. Bouncing up and down you threw your head back in pleaser, unable to stop the moans from escaping. Sam, still restrained, could only arch his hips, bucking into you as hard as he could. The motion caused his shaft to rub against your clit, throwing you into a frenzy.

“Oh Sam! Sam, shit! Yes, baby!” You screamed.

The utterly primal screams that ripped from Sam’s throat as your pussy clamped around his cock was the fucking sexiest thing you had ever heard. You came, juices dripping out of you and around his cock, your velvety walls pulled the cum from Sam. You began to slow your hips back to a gentle rock, soft moans still escaping your lips.

Pulling yourself off Sam, you moved towards his wrists. As you unlocked the cuffs, you noticed that he had strained hard enough to leave marks. Kissing the red lines softly, you laced your hands into his.

“I’m sorry baby,” you apologized. “You should have said something if they were hurting you.”

Taking your face into his hands, Sam kissed you deeply, his tongue pushing its way into your mouth.

“Y/n, that was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. I wouldn’t have stopped it for the world.”

You smiled, satisfied that it had gone over well with Sam. “So, you’re not mad that I handcuffed you to bed and teased you to no end?”

Laughing, he shook his head. “No, of course not. But there will be payback. You won’t get away with all that teasing so easily.” The grin on his face told you that you were in for it. Pulling you to his chest, he began to run his fingers through your hair.

“So…” you began, testing the waters, “what might my punishment be?” Peeking up at your boyfriend, you saw a glint in his eye that told you it would be a night worth remembering.


End file.
